Agakamin ja Drakulen syntymäpäivä Beckmanin kanssa?
by Jannu
Summary: VAROITUS! YAOITA, siis ihan hardy hardy har har! Mutta muuten...Olkaa hyvät Benn X Shanks X Mihawk, on Shanksin ja Mihawikin syntymäpäivä, mutta mihin Shanksin juopottelu ja kaksi miestä jotka pitävät hänestä johtaa?


Se päivä oli Shanksin syntymäpäivä, Benn tiesi että se oli myös haukansilmän, mies tiesi myös että hän tulisi laivalle koska Shanks kutsui tämän joka vuosi ja joka vuosi Mihawk tuli. Benn oli suunnitellut jo lahjan kapteenilleen ja hän tarvitsisi rauhaa sen toteuttamiseen, oikeastaan kahdenkeskeistä aikaa, Shanks oli jo aivan innoissaan haukansilmän tulosta, hän oli paketoinut ja valinnut lahjan ihan itse se oli pullo parasta punaviiniä mitä punapää oli löytänyt, kaikki tiesivät että Mihawk joi vain punaviiniä eikä niin paljoa sakea. Oikeastaan Shanks oli ainoa joka saisi Mihawikin juomaan sakea. Benn kasteli odotellessa kirsikkapuitaan, pieni taimi oli jo alkanut kasvaa suuremmaksi, harmaahiuksinen mies rakasti niitä, nuo puut olivat se mikä piti hänet järjissään tällä hullulla laivalla, toki Shanksin auttoi asiaa aina silloin tällöin, mutta oli myös päiviä kun mies vain katoaisi ja jättäisi Bennille kaikki työt.

Mihawk astui laivalle paketti toisessa kädessään joka oli tarkoitettu Shanksille, punapää ryntäsi halaamaan parasta ystäväänsä, ''Hyvää syntymäpäivää Hawki~!'' Shanks kailotti niin että koko maailma varmasti kuulisi, ''Samoin sinulle.'' Mihawk vastasi tähän, he eivät yleensä kutsuneet toisiaan nimiltä vaikka olivatkin parhaita ystäviä, se liittyi jotenkin Shanksin johonkin aisaan minkä hän oli keksinyt joskus. Punahiuksinen oli yhtä innoissaan kuin pikkulapsi karkkipäivänä, Benn hymähti ja hymyili vähän tälle, Mihawk vain piti pärstänsä peruslukemilla kun punapää hyppi ympäri kantta ja yhtäkkiä kuului särkyvän posliinin ääni. Shanks katsoi järkyttyneenä mitä oli tehnyt ja alkoi huitoa käsillään, ''A-anteeksi Benn! E-en tarkoittanut...!'' mies yritti päästä pälkähästä, hän oli rikkonut ruukun missä Bennin kirsikkapuut olivat olleet. Bennin ilme synkkeni ja hän alkoi poimia posliininpalasia kannelta, Shanks vain katsoi miestä kyyneleet silmissä odottavalla katseella että tämä sanoisi jotakin, mutta Benn vain pomi palasia toisensa jälkeen aivan hiljaa, ''B-benn...?'' Shanks yritti saada vastausta mutta Benn vain murahti vihaisesti nousi ja meni sisään viemään rikkoutunutta ruukkua roskikseen ja hakemaan uutta. ''Mikä häntä vavaa?'' Mihawk kysyi, ''Benn rakastaa noita puita, olimme molemmat nuoria kun istutimme ne yhdessä, toinen niistä kuoli mutta tuo pienempi oli alkanut kasvaa mullan alla...'' Shanks selitti asian, mutta haukansilmä ei kumminkaan ymmärtänyt tunnearvoa mikä puilla oli. Shanks antoi Mihawikille paketin missä punaviini oli ja yritti hymyillä parhaansa mukaan, ''Tässä lahjasi...~'' Mihawk kiitti ja otti huonosti paketoidun pullon, hän huomasi että Shanks oli paketoinut sen itse, ei yksikätisenä ole niin helppoa elää. Mihawk antoi Shanksille tämän paketin, ''Kiitos hawki. Sinulla on varmaan nälkä? Keittiössä on vielä vähän kakkua jäljellä jos tahdot.'' punapää sanoi, Mihawk nyökkäsi ja lähti keittiöön päin, tietenkin Shanks oli aloittanut juhlimisen jo aikaisin aamusta, haukansilmä tunsi miehen sen verran hyvin. Benn tuli takaisin kannelle uuden ruukun kanssa hän laittoi puut ruukkuun ja alkoi lappaamaan multaa niiden juurien päälle, Shanks pyllähti miehen viereen ja alkoi auttamaan, Benn hymyili hieman koska hänen kapteeninsa käyttäytyi taas vaihteeksi kuin pikkulapsi.

Kun Benn oli saanut puut turvalliseen paikkaan punapää kohotti sakepulloa, ''Nyt juhlitaan~!'' hän kailotti kaikille ja niin alkoivat heidän yhteiset syntymäpäiväjuhlat. Tuttuun tapaan Shanks joi itsentä täysin huppeliin eikä pystynyt enää pystyssä vaan kaatui haukansilmän ja Beckmanin syliin, ''Bennn~ 'hic' Hawki~ 'hic' miksette juhli~?'' hän kysyi, kyllä he juhlivat, mutta eivät Benn tai Mihawk olleet yhtä juoppoja tai juhlaveikkoja kun punapää. Benn sytytti tupakan ja laski käden kapteeninsa pään päälle, ''Ehkäpä sinun juhlimisesi riittää tältä illalta.'' hän totesi, kaikki muut miehistön jäsenet olivat jo sammuneet ja vetelivät hirsiä, vain kuorsaus kuului kannella enään, ''Eik'hic'ä!'' Shanks yritti inttää vastaan, mutta Benn nousi ja nosti kapteeninsa syliin, ''Mennään haukansilmä, eiköhän nämä juhlat tältä illalta riitä.'' hän totesi, Mihawk vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja nousi itsekkin, kaikki kolme menivät Shanksin makuukamariin.

Benn laski kapteeninsa tämän sängylle ja Shanks potki housunsa pois, ''Täällä on kuuma! Benn ota mun paita pois!'' mies komensi huppeluksissa, Benn tiesi mihin tämä olisi menossa eikä suostunut vaikka houkutus olikin kova, Mihawk kumminkin otti punapään paidan pois, nyt molemmat katsoivat sängyllä makaavaa Sahnksia joka näytti siltä että olisi ollut hommissa jo monta tuntia, haukansilmä meni Shanksin toiselle puolelle ja alkoi nuolla tämän kaulaa, ''Ngaah! M-mihawk...!'' Shanks yritti epätoivoisesti työntää haukansilmää vain kauemmas muttei se auttanut yhtään mitään, Bennin päässä napsahti, kukaan ei varastaisi hänen lahjaideaansa, hän meni Shanksin toiselle puolelle ja alkoi nuolla kapteeninsa kaulan toista puolta ja hivutti kätensä tämän boksereihin, tämä teko sai punapään huokaisemaan syvään ja kovaa. ''Hyvää syntymäpäivää kapteeni~'' Beckman kuiskasi Shanksin korvaan ja jatkoi tämän käsittelyä, Shanks ei enää tiennyt mitä tapahtui, hänen paras ystävänsä ja ensimmäinen miehistön jäsen vain hyökkäsivät kimppuun ja..ja...hän ei voinut enää edes ajatella selkeästi. Mihawk hivutti kätensä myöskin agakamin boksereihin ja pakotti suoraan kolme sormea sisään, tämän seurauksena agakami huusi/huokaisi, siitä ei saanut selkoa kumpi se oli, haukansilmä alkoi liikutella sormiaan edes takaisin ja venyttämään miestä jotta tämä tottuisi tunteeseen, Shanks tottui tuttuun tunteeseen nopeasti ja huokaisi seksikkäästi joka kerta kun mihawk liikutti sormiaan. Beckman vetäisi kapteeninsa syvään ja kiihkeään suudelmaan, mies pakotti kielensä kapteeninsa suuhun ja alkoi leikkiä tämän kielellä, punapää ei yrittänyt enää vastustella mitään vaan antoi miesten tehdä asiansa rauhassa loppuun. Mihawk ja Benn vaihtoivat katseita ja ajatuksia mitä he tekisivät, Benn istui sängyn toiseen päähän riisui housunsa ja kalsarinsa ja otti Sahnksin pään syliinsä, Shanks tiesi heti mitä tehdä ja alkoi nuolla näkyä minkä näki edessään, Mihawk riisui myös omat hounusa ja shanksin bokserit ja päästi itsensä sisään ilman varoitusta, Shanks yritti keskittyä siihen mitä tekee, kunnes mihawk löysi agakamin eturauhasen ja Benn alkoi käsitellä häntä käsin punapää ei pystynyt enää muuhun kun voihkimaan seksikkäästi. ''Ngn...Agagami, l-luulen että...!'' Mihawk aloitti, ''Samoin kapteeni-ya...!'' Benn jatkoi, molemmat laukesivat Shanksin sisään, Benn tämän suuhun ja Mihawk perään, ei kerinnyt kulua sekunttiakaan kun, ''Aaah! Beckman! Drakule!'' Shanks vapautti myls itsensä huutaen miesten nimiä. Kaikki kolme olivat täysin hengästyneitä, vaikka se olikin jo ohi niin punapää ei voinut muuta kun jatkaa huokailua, kaikki kolme asettuivat paremmin sängylle, Shanks nukahti saman tien kun pääsi halaamaan nalleaan, Benn ja Mihawk nukahtivat pian myös perään. Kaikki kolme mahtuivat juuri ja juuri Shanksin parisängylle, hänellä oli parisänky syystä että Benn nukkui sielä hänen seuranaan. Nurkassa oleva ruukku jossa kirsikkapuut kasvoivat puhkesi kolmas taimi kasvamaan, Benn ei enään vihannut haukansilmää niin paljon kun ennen, eivät he kyllä vielä parhaimpiä ystäviä olleet mutta tulivatpahan toimeen paremmin kuin ennen.

Seuraavana päivinä koko miehistöllä oli kamala krapula, Beckman ja Drakule olivat ainoat jotka eivät olleet juoneet yhtään ja olivat pirteitä kuin peipposet, ehkäpä jostain tietystä syystä, Mihawk auttoi Benniä siivoamaan laivan edellispäivän juhlien jäljiltä koska oletti että oli tämän velkaa miehelle, olihan hän sentään päästänyt haukansilmän sänkyyn agakamin kanssa, toki oli Beckman myös mukana mutta silti. ''Mitä siinä kapteenin paketissa on?'' Benn rikkoi hiljaisuuden kysymyksellä, ''Aivan, siinä on toinen nalle. Nykyinen alkaa olla jo niin rähjääntynyt niin ajattelin että hän tarvitsee uuden.'' Mihawk vastasi, ''Loistavaa, onko se se mistä puhuimme?'' Benn kysyi, ''Kyllä on. Se on juuri sellainen kun ajattelit.'' Drakule vastasi, he olivat yhdessä suunnitelleet etukäteen lahjan. Benn oli halunnut toteuttaa sen jo pitemmän aikaa muttei ollut löytänyt mistään täydellistä nallea, sitten Mihawk oli tarjoutunut auttamaan, mies tiesi jonkun joka tekee työkseen pehmoleluja, joten Benn oli rahoittanut osan projektista ja suunnitellut nallen mahdollisimman samanlaiseksi kun Shanksin nykyinen, uudempana vaan tietenkin. He sopivat että Mihawk jäisi laivalle siksi aikaa kun Shanks heräisi ja avaisi lahjan.


End file.
